Death's Picking
by Lost and Forever Damned
Summary: Read Chapter 5 for what is going to happen to this story...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! And welcome to my new story "Death's Picking" this story is based off of the movie "Final Destination" and is about when Death finally makes his mark on the main wolves of Jasper, who have all done something in there life to ensure there death… Now, this story may be disturbing to some. But I promise I will write something more positive than this story very soon… But I did warn you… Some of the deaths in this story may disturb you… You have been warned…**

**By the way, I am not a dark person because I write stuff like this, I write all sorts of things… This is just one of them… And trust me, if I had wrote Jasper Has Eyes, which would have been WAY worse than this… But I am going to be a courteous author, I will have a poll rather you want this story down or to continue… Because I do not want anyone's judgment of me being negative because of a story I wrote… So vote rather this story should continue or be stopped… You guys have until next Friday. If there are more continue votes rather than stop votes, I will continue the story. If there are more stop votes than continue I will stop the story… So other than that… Let's start!**

**Black Screen: Death has taken many lives on our Planet Earth…. From Humans to Animals to Plants… Most have died of normal causes and led a good life… Some died because they have done something in life and mostly likely were murders, unfaithful, traitors and many others… **

**A friend who dies, it's something of you that dies…. –Gustave Flaubert **

**A man who does not die for something, Is not fit to live… -Martin Luther King Jr**

**Man dies of cold, not of darkness… -Miguel de Unamuno**

**Death is a fearful thing… -William Shakespeare**

**If we don't know life, how can we know death? –Confucius**

**Chapter 1 A normal day in Jasper**

HUMPHREYS POV

"It is a cold dark stormy night, rain falling and winds gusting hard, trees swaying, and leaves falling"

"Kate! Listen to me!" I say to her with tears in my eyes

"NO! YOU CHEATER! I HATE YOU! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" Kate shouts with tears in her face walking away from me

"Kate, please…" I say with tears in my eyes

"LEAVE ME ALONE! I AM THROUGH WITH YOU!" Kate shouts at me slapping me

"Agh!" I shout

"Kate… I am sorry…" I say with tears rushing down my face as she increases her walking speed

"I love you…" I say

"I don't believe you… I DO NOT FUCKING BELIEVE YOU!" Kate shouts walking away

"I then hear a tree snap and fall down"

"It starts falling towards me"

"NO!" I shout

"I then wake up back into reality as the tree hits me"

"AHHHH!" I wake up screaming

"I start breathing heavily and I notice Kate sleeping next to hugging me tightly smiling"

"I look outside my den and I notice it is early morning"

"I then see Kate getting up"

"She starts to yawn and stretch"

"Good morning dearest Husband…" Kate says hugging me smiling

"Good morning dearest Wife…" I say sighing in relief

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" Kate asks

"I just had a bad dream, is all…" I say

"What was it?" Kate asks

"It was dark and stormy and it was ugly weather and you were mad at me for something and I kept asking you to come back, but you told me to leave you alone and finally I said I love you and you told me you don't believe me and then a tree fell on me and killed me…" I say softly

"Why are you dreaming like that?" Kate asks with a tear falling out of her eye as she hugs me and nuzzles me

"I don't know, but it scared me a lot…" I say nuzzling her

"I know what will take that all off of you…" She says seductively pushing me to the back of the den

"She starts pushing me on my back as she gets on top of me"

"She starts kissing and nuzzling me"

"She then starts to lick my neck"

"I feel myself starting to grow in my lower region"

"She then starts to glide her tongue down my chest and starts licking my stomach"

"She then reaches my "wolf"

"Wow you are big… Not a surprise…" Kate says giggling

"She then starts to lick it"

"I moan and shutter in pleasure"

"I look at her starting to put it in her mouth and starting to play with her causing her to moan also in pleasure"

"Wow, we walked in at the wrong time…" I hear Lilly say

"I look at the front and I see Garth and Lilly in front walking in"

"Kate then stops and gets up quickly as well as me"

"Hey sister!" Kate says blushing

"Hey Garth…" I say walking up to him

"Humphrey…" He says 

"Awww…" Kate and Lilly say

"I am so glad to see our boys getting along…" Kate says smiling

"Are you kidding? This guy is like a brother to me…" Garth says grabbing my neck

"Strong grip…" I say smiling as he releases me

"And I am sorry for misunderstanding you…" I say

"No problem…" Garth says

"So what are you guys doing today?" Lilly asks

"Nothing much, I don't have anything to do for a while… So Humphrey and I are just planning on just being lazy or something…" Kate says smiling

"I totally agree on that one…" Humphrey says

"Same with me, I don't have any work to be doing so Lilly and I are planning on having "fun" today…" Garth says winking at her as she rolls her eyes

"Lilly then looks at me with a look of passion in her eye"

"I then look at Kate and Garth talking"

"Well, alright…I will see you two later… You may continue what you were doing right now…" Garth says chuckling

"Alright…" Kate says

"Bye you guys." I say

"Bye!" Lilly says

"Jezz… What was that about?" I ask myself about Lilly

(End of Chapter 1)

**So how did you guys like the beginning? Like I said, you guys have until Friday to tell me rather this story should go down or stay up… But anyway… Leave your thoughts in the reviews! And!**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody! Here is chapter 2! I really feel like writing right now, so I thought I would update this story! So!**

**Enjoy! :D**

EVES POV

"I sit down in my den next to Winston"

"Doesn't retirement just feel amazing hun?" I ask Winston

"Yeah it does…" He says chuckling

"I then see Tony walk in"

"I'm telling you Winston! Those Western Wolves are becoming more cocky every time I see em! They claim they are "The Best" but they aren't…" Tony says

"Hi Tony!" I say

"Just let them talk… They don't mean anything they say…" Winston says smiling

"Hi Eve…" Tony says

"Hello Winston…" Tony says

"How do you like retirement so far?" Winston asks

"Boring…" Tony says chuckling

"I start giggling"

"Listen, Hun… I need to get going…" Winston says nuzzling me

"I will be back in a few hours or so… I don't know…" Winston says

"Where are you going?" I ask

"Observe the Western Pack for a while… You coming Tone?" Winston asks

"Nah man… The trip here was tiring as it is…" Tony says collapsing to the ground resting

"Smh… That's all he has been doing lately is observing that stupid pack!" I shout

"Retirement is boring, Eve… Especially if you're washed up old has-beens like us…" Tony says laughing

"He looks at me with tears in his eyes"

"What's the matter Tony?" I ask

"Nothing… Just thinking about the mate is all…" He says softly

"I know it's hard losing a loved one…" I say

"Thank you for your condolences, Eve…" Tony says

"Maybe this is my chance to finally get some attention…" I say in my mind seductively

"Hey, Tony…" I say

"Yeah?" He asks

"Winston has not been showing me any affection lately…. And maybe I could you know…" I say

"What?! Eve that is you're Husband and my Best Friend. I can't do this to him…" Tony says

"Come on, he is going to be gone for a few hours… he doesn't have to know…" I say walking up to him pushing him on his back

TONYS POV

"Eve I don't agree with this!" I say

"Relax Tony…" Eve says nuzzling me

**(The Screen turns black and grey and pauses)**

**Name: Eve **

**Reason for death: Adultery**

**Name: Tony**

**Reason for death: Adultery**

**(Goes back to normal)**

"She then sticks her tongue in my mouth"

"She starts moaning"

"I start grabbing her hips"

"I then feel myself starting to grow in my lower region"

"She then takes her tongue out of her mouth and starts to lick my neck"

"I let out a small moan"

"She then starts licking my chest"

"Just relax…" Eve says seductively

"She then licks my stomach then she reaches my "Wolf"

"Wow… You are big…" Eve says starting to lick it

"Yes…" I say moaning gripping the dirt

"She then starts to put it in her mouth"

"Right there, Eve…" I say moaning

"I start to buck my hips"

"You like this huh?" Eve says giggling

"Yes I do…" I say chuckling

HUMPHREYS POV

"Quiet day today…" I say to Kate as we walk to a pond not far from our den

"Maybe because you're not with your Omega buddies…" She says smiling

"We then pass by Kate's parents den and we hear the sounds of intimacy inside"

"Are my parents mating?" Kate asks

"Sure sounds like it… I just lost my appetite hearing that…" I say flattening my ears

"Oh shush… How do you think they feel when they hear us?" Kate asks giggling

"Good point…" I say

"I then see Reba and Shakey walking in our direction"

"Hey Shakey!" I call out

"Hey guys! "He says back smiling

"Hey Reba…" I say as they get closer

"Hi Humphrey! Hi Kate!" Reba says smiling

"Hey Kate, I'll be back… I need to go pee…" I say

"Hurry back…" She says smiling

"Alright…" I say running off towards a bush

"I then raise my hind leg"

"You son of a bitch!" I hear Garth shout

"What the hell?" I ask myself

"DON'T KILL ME PLEASE!" I hear a wolf shout

"IT'S TOO LATE FOR THAT! MAYBE YOU SHOULD HAVE KEPT YOUR MOUTH SHOUT!" I hear Garth shout

"I finish my business and I look over at Garth beating another wolf"

"SAY GOODNIGHT!" Garth shouts

"What the hell?" I ask myself

TONYS POV

"You like that huh?!" I ask thrusting in and out of Eve

"I love it!" Eve says moaning

"Fill me up!" Eve shouts in pleasure

"It's coming!" I shout in pleasure

"Ahh! You're so tight Eve!" I shout in pleasure

"Fuck me harder!" Eve shouts

"I then finish up releasing my fluids in her"

"Yes!" we both shout in pleasure

"Thank…You…Tony…"Eve says panting looking up at me

"That… Was…So….Wrong…" I say panting

"We then regain our breath"

"We wait about 45 minutes until we are finally untied"

"I then pull out"

"Come on let's go wait for Winston, he should be here in a little bit…" Eve says walking towards the front

"Me and Eve stand on the cliff of the den"

**(The cliff then starts to erode and collapse a little)**

"I then see Winston walk in front of us"

"Hey Hun!" Eve says nuzzling Winston

"Hey sweetheart…" Winston says smiling nuzzling her back

"So did you find anything out about them?" I ask

"A little bit… Not much, they aren't planning any invasions of any sort" Winston says

"That's good… I don't need any more war here…" Eve says

**(The cliff starts to crumble)**

"Come on let's go inside…" Winston says

**(The cliff then collapses)**

"WINSTON!" Eve shouts holding onto whatever is left of the cliff

"Pull her!" Winston shouts

"I latch my arm onto her paw"

"I look down at the rocks falling and breaking apart when they land"

"She then starts to drag me down with her"

"WINSTON! I AM GOING DOWN WITH HER! PULL HARDER!" I shout

"BOTH OF YOU ARE TO HEAVY!" Winston shouts trying to pull us up

"I CAN'T HANG ON!" Winston shouts

WINSTONS POV

"My arms start to give out on their weight"

"WINSTON! DON'T LET GO!" Eve shouts trying to pull herself up

"All my strength finally gives up"

"YOU IDIOT!" Tony shouts falling down with Eve

"I hear them scream then a thud"

"I look down and I see them both dead"

"NO!" I shout with tears starting to come out of my eyes

"Sir!" I hear Hutch and Cando rushing to the den

"They look down at the ground and also see Tony and Eves dead bodies"

"Oh no…" Hutch says

"What happened?" Cando asks

"THE FUCKING CLIFF COLAPPSED ON THEM!" I shout

"This is only the beginning…" I hear a wolf say

"WHO SAID THAT?!" I shout

"I then see a Grey and Black wolf come out of the shadows"

"So many will die… Including you…" He says

"Hmmm… Let's see, I can see Reba dying Oh! And then there is Salty and Hutch…" He says

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" I shout

"Someone, but be warned… I see these things… Oh if only you knew the "Casualties"…" He says chuckling walking away

"ILL KILL YOU!" I shout

"Oh well see!" The wolf says walking off

"I am dying?" Hutch asks

"Don't listen to that fucking nut…" I say

"Eve…" I say softly starting to cry

(End of chapter 2)

**Whoa now… Scary… o.o anyway… Leave your thoughts in the reviews! And also!**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everybody! Well, I like what I am seeing in the reviews so far! And also I only have one vote to continue this story… Well, I have a feeling it would stay like that until Friday… So, I am continuing this story regardless… If you do not like this story, you do not have to read it… But anyway… Here is chapter 3!**

**Enjoy!**

HUMPHREYS POV

"I start walking over towards Garth"

"NO!" The wolf on the ground shouts as Garth cuts his throat

"Holy…" I say softly

**(The screen turns black and grey and pauses)**

**Name: Garth**

**Reason for death: Murder and Adultery**

**(Goes back to normal)**

"Garth?" I ask softly

"He looks at me"

"You don't understand… I had to do it…" He says to me

"What did he do?" I ask

"He threatened to tell Lilly something…" Garth says

"I look up and I see a giant boulder on the mountain beside me"

"What was that something?" I ask

"I swear if you tell Lilly…" Garth says

"I won't, just tell me…" I say

**(The boulder starts to lose its balance on the mountain)**

"I mated with another wolf…" He says softly

"Why?!" I ask

"Lilly has been neglecting my needs lately…" Garth says

"So? You have to understand she is a innocent and delicate wolf who probably doesn't want her Virginity tampered with!" I say

"You probably felt like this one time in your life…" Garth says 

**(The Boulder starts to fall down a little bit)**

"I mated with another wolf… But it was when Kate was at Alpha School and she promised never to talk about it…" I say

"So it isn't really cheating since Kate and I weren't together at the time…" I say

"You mated with another wolf? And didn't stay with her?" Garth asks

"She was a good friend of mine, willing to do it with me… She had urges and I had urges… So we thought we would satisfy each other's needs just that one time…" I say

"Who was it?" Garth asks

"An old friend… I don't know where she went… But she ran away a few weeks later…" I say

"Don't worry pal… Your secret is safe with me…" I say walking away

**(The boulder then starts to roll down the mountain)**

"NO!" I hear Garth shout

"I turn around and I see a big rock fall on him"

"AGH! DAMN IT! AHHH" He shouts coughing blood from his mouth as it rushes down his mouth

"GARTH!" I shout running to him

"Help me…" He says weakly as he coughs more blood from his mouth

"Oh my gosh! GARTH!" I hear Kate rushing up here with Shakey and Reba

"I try to pull him out as well as Kate, Reba and Shakey trying"

"AGH! STOP!" he shouts coughing more blood

"I'm done…" Garth says softly with blood pouring out of his mouth

"I look at Kate with tears in her eyes as well as me"

"Tell Lilly, I won't forget her…" Garth says

"He then takes his final breath and dies of shock and blood loss"

"GARTH!" I shout

"He's gone…" Reba says in shock

"Ahh! I see your friend Garth is dead…" I hear a wolf say

"WHO'S THERE?!" Kate shouts

"I then see a Black and Grey wolf come out of the forest"

"My children, this is only the beginning of how many of you will die…" The wolf says chuckling

"Oh and Kate… By the way your Mother and Tony are also dead…" The wolf says

"YOU'RE LYING!" Kate shouts

"Go see for yourself…" The wolf says chuckling walking away

"I then see tears rushing out of Kate's face"

"LET'S GO!" She shouts running towards her parents den

"Shakey! I'll see you later man…" I say running with Kate

"We start running towards Eve and Winston's den"

"We then reach Winston and Eve's den and we see Lilly and Winston crying looking down at the ledge"

"DAD!" Kate shouts

"Kate!" Winston says rushing up to us

"Garth is dead…" Kate says crying in his chest

"What?!" Winston asks

"A boulder crushed him to death…" Kate says sniffling

"WHAT?!" Lilly asks

"Lilly we are so sorry…" Kate says

"Lilly starts to break down crying"

"What the hell is going on!? Eve! Tony! And now Garth!?"

"What did I tell you Winston? This was only the beginning! I see more deaths!" I hear the Black and Grey wolf again

"WHO ARE YOU!?" Winston shouts asking

"He starts chuckling evilly"

"Oh if only you knew…" He says coming out of the forest

"ILL KILL YOU!" Winston shouts running up to him and clawing his face

"The wolf smiles and takes the hit and heals himself"

"Let's see who is next…" The wolf says walking off disappearing in the forest

"Why is this all happening?" I say

"I don't know…" Winston says

"All I want to know is who that fucking nut is and how does he know all of us…" Winston says

"I think he is doing all of this…" Lilly says in tears

"Or they could be natural things…" I hear Hutch say

"What?" Winston asks

"Think about it… Not even Garth the strongest Alpha could push a boulder like that… And then the cliff collapsing? This is the work of Death, Winston…" Hutch says

"Death?" Winston asks

"I am afraid so… But we are doing things to anger him and The Gods…" Hutch says

"But we can never reverse these things, once we anger them… They want us dead no matter what it takes…" Hutch says

"How do we even know that these "Gods" are real, Hutch? I have my doubts I am sorry…" Winston says

"Think about it, Winston… I did smell something fishy in that den when I walked in…" Hutch says

"Like a mating smell…" Hutch says

"What?! Eve would never cheat on me!" Winston says

"She committed "Adultery" which is a serious offense… Why do you think Tony and her fell to there death?" Hutch asks

"BULLSHIT!" Winston shouts

"Garth told me something, before he died…" I say

"What was it?" Hutch asks

"I remain quiet for a few seconds"

**Wow, still scary… So, like I said. Do not take me for a dark person, I just felt like crossing Final Destination and Alpha and Omega together… I will be crossing over many movies with this movie… Like how I crossed Hermano and Alpha and Omega together and Red Dawn and Alpha and Omega together, etc. So I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and leave your thoughts in the reviews! And!**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody, so I have a question for all of my readers, if you want to get right to the story… Go ahead! But if you are willing to answer, continue reading…**

**So I have a friend who is a Lesbian right? And I really like her and I feel like I am in love. But I at least want to get this off of my chest and tell her that I have feelings for her, because I feel that I would be relieved so much if I at least got to tell her, but here is the problem. I don't want to ruin our friendship and I want to continue being friends with her, I am just real scared to tell her… Because I really like her and she is a great person and I would be very sad if I lost her as a friend and it would be a shame to lose her as a friend. Now if you have a thought on this. Please do PM me or leave it in the reviews. But anyway enough about me and my love life, here is Chapter 4! **

**Enjoy! :D**

HUMPHREYS POV

"What is it, Humphrey?" Hutch asks

"Lilly I am so sorry, but he told me that he had mated with another wolf because you were "Neglecting his needs"…" I say with a tear coming out of my eye

"What?" Lilly asks managing choking out those few words

"Before he died, he said… "I swear if you tell Lilly" and "I mated with another wolf"…" I say with tears rolling down my face

"He also had to kill a wolf, because he thought he was going to tell you…" I say with tears in my eyes

"No…" Lilly says starting to cry

"Now is it a coincidence, Winston? Garth committed "Adultery" and "Murder" and now he is dead for it…" Hutch says

"I don't know, Hutch…" Winston says with tears in his eyes

"Dark times are coming… I can feel it…" Hutch says softly

"Kate, Humphrey…" Lilly says sniffing

"Yeah?" Me and Kate say

"Can I stay with you guys? I don't want to be alone tonight or ever…" Lilly says sniffling

"Of course you can sister!" Kate says

"I don't see a problem with it? How could we ever say no to you, Lilly?" I ask

"Lilly then shoots a smile at me and me only"

"I raise an eyebrow and I get back to the conversation"

"So what now?" Kate asks

"What is there left to do, Kate?" Hutch asks

"I don't know, why don't you tell me?" Kate asks

"Nothing… We are either dead or alive depending if Death wishes to go back on you for previous wrong-doings…" Hutch says

"And yeah, out of all times. It has to be now?" Winston asks

"I guess so, Sir…" Hutch says

"Oh, I don't know about you guys, but all I know is, all of you are on Death's shit list…" I hear the Black and Grey wolf say

"WHO ARE YOU!?" Kate shouts

"He starts chuckling walking out of the forest"

"Ohhhh my Dear Katelyn, if only you knew…" He says again

"One by one… All of you are dead…" The wolf says

"Death, doesn't like to be cheated…" He says chuckling walking away and disappearing

"Who is he?" I ask

"I have seen him in multiple places, but I just can't put my paw on it…" Hutch says

"We are all on Death's shit list? What does that even mean?" Kate asks

"I don't know…" Hutch says

"I will see you guys later, I need to go sort things out…" Winston says walking away with Hutch

"Come on, let's go home…" Kate says softly

**Black Screen: Later that day…**

HUMPHREYS POV

"I wake up from my nap that Lilly, Kate and I toke"

"I start yawning and stretching"

"I start to sit up"

"Humphrey…" I hear a faint whisper outside

"I start walking towards the entrance"

"I look outside and I see a wolf disappear into the forest"

"I start to follow her or him"

"I am then lead to a meadow"

"I then lose him or her and I see no sign of him or her anywhere"

"What?" I ask myself

"I then hear a chuckle"

"Who is there?" I ask worried

"I then see The Black and Grey wolf come out of the forest chuckling"

"Humphrey, my boy…" He says to me

"How do you know us?" I ask him as he walks closer to me

"I know a lot of things…" He says with an evil smile on his face

"Who are you?" I ask

"I am known as The Leviathan, The Accuser or my personal favorite… The Father of Lies…" He says smiling

"I am also, quite the ladies man…" He says chuckling

"Yeah, my Wife sure does love you…" I say sarcastically

"But my main concern is, does she really love you?" The Wolf asks me

"What are you talking about?" I ask

"Come here, my boy…" He says

"I start walking towards him unable to control myself"

"He then rubs the top of my head"

"He then raises his paw upside down and a Sphere or Orb like shape rises from his paw"

"I then see Kate and Hutch in the orb"

"Kate, this is wrong!" Hutch says

"Shush, Humphrey doesn't need to know…" Kate says pushing him on his back

"What?" I ask myself

"Humphrey, my boy… Kate does not love you, you are just another Wolf in her life…" The Wolf says

"No… No, she does love me…" I say closing my eyes trying not to watch

"Watch…" The wolf says to me

"Oh my God Hutch!" Kate shouts moaning

"You are so big!" Kate shouts in pleasure

"I don't believe it!" I shout getting out of his grasp

"You are going to get her and Hutch back for this aren't you?" The Wolf asks

"I won't… I would never…" I say starting to tear up

"Oh we will see, my boy…" The wolf says walking away disappearing

"I start to tear up more"

"This is all my imagination… That wasn't real…" I say to myself

"I just need to stop being paranoid about this whole "Death" and "Gods" situation…" I say to myself

"Yeah, that's it…" I say to myself again

"Kate would never hurt me or our Love…" I say to myself again walking back to our den

"We worked too hard for it…" I say to myself

"I then see Lilly and Kate walking together"

"I start running to catch up with them"

"Hey baby!" I say panting a little

"Hey my love!" Kate says nuzzling me

"Where were you, Humphrey?" Lilly asks

"I seen that Wolf again..." I say

"What did you do?" Kate asks

"I followed him into the forest and we started talking about him…" I say

"Like what?" Kate asks

"He is known as The Leviathan, The Accuser, or "His personal favorite" The Father of Lies…" I say

"And then he started saying that I am just another wolf in your life and I mean nothing…" I say

"What?!" Kate shouts

"Well, they call him The Father of Lies for a reason and I am guessing that is the reason…" Lilly says giggling a bit

"I guess so..." I say chuckling a bit

"You know, let's try and forget about this whole "Death" thing and try and have fun today…" Kate says smiling

"I agree…" I say smiling

"So do I…" Lilly says smiling

WINSTONS POV

"I wake up alone in what used to be mine and Eve's den"

"I then see The Black wolf in front of me"

"Oh shit!" I say getting up quickly breathing heavily

"Your Son-In-Law is quite easy to fool…" He says chuckling

"HE IS AN INNOCENT BOY! HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO DESERVE ANY OF THIS!" I shout

"But tampering with your Daughters love with him is just too much fun!" He says manically

"What did you do?!" I shout

"Spoiling it wouldn't be much fun, I will let you try and figure that out… If you can…" He says chuckling walking out

"THEY ARE STILL YOUNG! LEAVE THEM BE!" I shout

"He starts laughing loudly"

"They are still young…" I say softly

(End of Chapter 4)

**Wow, I really am going to write something way better than this after I finish up this story here…But anyway, please if you do have anything advice to help me with, I would appreciate it greatly if you would let me know, because this heartbreak is killing me… But anyway I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter and also leave your thoughts on this chapter in the reviews! But anyway!**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	5. Not a real chapter

**Hey everybody who read this story. Well I am halting this story as of now. I maybe come back to it or I might just cut it and abandon it. But if anybody is interested, talk to me about it and you may finish it if you want. So I apologize to those who did like this story, but apparently somebody gave power to these "Reportable offense" people to remove my story at any given time, I was supposed to put the rest of the alternate endings for "Brothers" as well but I can't even do that with these… Wannabes on my back, I am trying not to be rude and use every swear word I have in my head, but like I said, if any of you are interested and wish to finish this story. You are more than welcome to ask. But this is my last M rated story I will be writing, but I will be writing for the K-T genre, but just no more M rated stuff… If you want a hint on what I am currently writing, read my stories "Kate and Humphrey's last" or "Neglected and Loved" but as of today I will be cutting all of my M rated stories, so that is pretty much every story I had in mind at the moment. So again I apologize if you liked this story and wanted it to continue, but that is all I have to say. I hope you enjoyed these first four chapters… But anyways…**

**Later… :/ **


End file.
